Mon problème ? C'est que je t'aime
by yusuki6
Summary: Les membres de Crime Sorcière passent la nuit dans le bâtiment d'une guilde noire qu'ils viennent de detruire. Problème ? Sept personnes pour trois chambres. Pauvre Cobra qui n'imaginait pas avouer ça à son camarade.


**NDA** **:** Pour ceux qui ont lu la version précédente, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour les fautes présentes dans le texte. Ce n'est que récemment, en relisant la fic, que je me suis rendu compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. J'ai donc décidé de la réécrire en essayant de corriger au maximum les fautes, j'en ai aussi profité pour modifier quelques passages ici et là. En espérant vraiment que cette version soit moins désastreuse que la précédente.

 _«Italique» : pensées des personnages_

* * *

Jellal soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Le mage aux cheveux bleus regarda avec exaspération les membres de sa guilde.

« De vrais gamins » pensa-t-il.

...

 **Flashback, 2 heures plus tôt**

Les membres de Crime Sorcière, épuisés après avoir détruit une guilde noire, décidèrent d'un commun accord de passer la nuit chez ladite guilde. Tous s'installèrent par ci par là histoire de reprendre leur souffle et Meldy partit discrètement faire un tour des lieux. Jellal quant à lui, fut interrompu en pleine réflexion par une voix bien connue.

« J'entends tout ».

« Pardon ? » fut la seule réponse intelligible de Jellal.

« Tu penses encore à Erza, je l'entends. Arrête de te morfondre ça devient lourd à force ».

Jellal ne sut quoi répondre, trop surpris mais surtout trop gêné par le fait que son compatriote entende ses pensées. Il lui répondit d'un ton las :

« C'est vrai Cobra, tu as raison. Mais s'il te plaît arrête d'écouter mes pensées ».

« J'y peux rien, tu penses tellement fort aussi » rétorqua le brun du tac au tac.

Mal à l'aise, le maître se détourna du dragon slayer et scruta du regard les allentours : Angel se faisait une manucure, Racer était avachit sur une chaise et Midnight avait élu domicile dans un fauteuil non loin de Richard qui marmonnait encore des inepties sur l'amour. Croyant avoir mal vu, Jellal compta les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il se figea, il manquait Meldy !

« Quelqu'un sait où est Meldy ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander aux autres.

« Je l'ai vu monter à l'étage quand on est arrivés » répondit Richard.

Ce fut au même moment que la mage aux cheveux roses descendit les escaliers. Elle se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle et ... une moins bonne » déclara-t-elle à son auditoire.

Ledit auditoire lui par contre, ne voyait pas du tout de quoi voulait parler la jeune fille. Cette dernière, loin de s'en préoccuper, continua son petit monologue.

« J'ai fait un petit tour à l'étage et il n'y a aucun piège ».

« Effectivement, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et quelle est la moins bonne ? » demanda Jellal.

« Et bien c'est que ... » Meldy fit une pause, respira un bon coup, puis ajouta rapidement :

« Il n'y a que trois chambres ».

Pour toute réponse, un « Quoi ?! » général résonna dans la pièce, peut-être même dans tout le bâtiment. C'était prévisible. Meldy se doutait bien que la nouvelle risquait d'être mal accueilli et apparemment elle avait vu juste. Les réactions furent plus ou moins les mêmes, à l'exception de Jellal qui avait l'air plutôt soulagé. Lui qui s'était attendu au pire. D'ailleurs, il ne se gêna pas pour le dire.

« Ce n'est que ça ? J'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de grave ».

« Parce que pour toi ce n'est pas grave ?! » vociféra Angel.

« Du calme, il y a quand même quatre lits » tenta doucement la rose.

« Tu sais pas compter ou quoi ? On est sept, SEPT ! » répliqua Cobra, plutôt agacé.

Empreint de sagesse, Richard tenta de calmer le jeu.

« Alors nous sommes sept, et il y a quatre lits c'est bien ça ? ».

« Ouais mais vu ton gabarit, toi tu comptes double » lança Racer avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, suivi de près par Cobra et Angel.

«...Silence...». Un seul mot du mage noir sortit momentanément (j'insiste sur le momentanément) de son sommeil suffit à faire taire toute l'assemblée.

Le maître officiel de la guilde pesta intérieurement : _« Pourquoi quand moi je demande personne ne m'écoute alors qu'il suffit d'un seul mot de Midnight pour que tout ce petit monde se mette au garde à vous. C'est pourtant moi le maître, mais ils n'écoutent que lui. Je ne comprends pas ... »._

Cobra esquissa un sourire, ayant bien évidement tout entendu grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il se détourna du "maître" lorsque Meldy brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis un moment.

« Et bien on va se répartir. Deux chambres avec un lit double et l'autre avec deux lits simples ».

« Il va de soi que Meldy et moi avons la priorité » ajouta la blanche.

« Attends si vous deux prenez une chambre, reste deux pour cinq... Hum en fait ça laisse pas beaucoup de possibilités... » se découragea Racer.

« Il vaudrait mieux que les filles prennent l'une des chambres avec un lit double, de cette manière au moins deux d'entre nous aurons un lit, voyez-vous » conseilla Richard.

« Moi ça me pose pas de problèmes mais il y en a forcément qui devrons se partager un lit ».

« Pas question, mes oreilles ne le supporteront pas ! » s'exclama le dragon slayer, fort soucieux de sa précieuse audition. Jellal aurait juré avoir vu une étrange lueur dans son œil.

Les débats commencèrent afin de savoir qui devrait dormir avec qui. Débats qui finirent par se transformer en dispute collective, cris, désaccords, insultes et ainsi de suite.

 _« Je sens que ça va être long… »_ pensa Jellal avant de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme.

 **Fin du flashba** **ck**

...

Voilà donc comment notre cher Jellal se retrouva à se demander sérieusement si ses camarades avaient vraiment l'âge que pourrait laisser paraître leur corps. Rejoignant le groupe, il remarqua le fauteuil sur lequel Midnight dormait il y a encore peu... Fauteuil qui, à ce moment précis, paraissait étrangement vide. Le mage aux cheveux bleus commença à pâlir en comprenant la situation.

 _« Si c'est ce que je crois alors ça risque de compliquer les choses »_.

En effet Midnight n'était plus là, il avait profité de la petite dispute pour partir dormir à l'étage. Mais puisque tout le monde était trop absorbé par leur débat…

Bref personne n'avait remarqué son absence sauf Jellal qui venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Devenant impatient, le maître alla demander des nouvelles du fameux débat.

« Alors vous avez réussi à tomber d'accord ? ».

« Pas vraiment… » répondit Meldy en soupirant, elle qui attendait la fin du débat pour aller se coucher (débat qui durait déjà depuis près de deux heures).

« Bon les filles prennent une chambre, il y a plus qu'à répartir les autres » lança Racer.

« T'oublies qu'après il reste deux chambres pour cinq personnes ! » renchérit Cobra.

« Je vais rester en bas donc vous pouvez dire quatre personnes » annonça Jellal.

« Tu es sur ? » s'inquiéta la rose. L'homme la rassura d'un sourire.

« Dans ce cas nous en avons terminé, voyez-vous » dit alors Richard en frappant dans ses mains.

« Hein ? On a rien terminé là ! » lancèrent les trois autres en parfaite synchronisation.

« Mais si vu que Jellal reste en bas. Les filles prennent une chambre avec un lit, il reste donc trois lits dont un pour deux personnes. Nous sommes quatre, le compte est bon » expliqua Richard.

 _« Quatre ? N'ont-ils rien remarqués ? »_ se demanda Jellal.

« Mouais, moi ça me va et toi Meldy ? » la plus jeune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Bon alors allons dormir » termina Angel.

Les deux femmes partirent se coucher en saluant leurs camarades qui les regardèrent emprunter les escaliers menant à l'étage.

« Bon il reste plus que nous, qui va où ? » demanda Racer aux autres garçons.

« Moi tout me va alors choisissez ce que vous voulez » répondit Richard d'un ton enjoué.

« Pas question ! ».

« Voyons fait un effort Cobra, ce n'est que pour une nuit en plus ! ».

Jellal commençait à en avoir vraiment marre là. Lui aussi voulait aller dormir, il en avait grandement besoin. Pourtant même en cédant sa place le groupe n'était pas fichu de se mettre d'accord. Il respira un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer.

« Richard ronfle tellement fort qu'il pourrait faire trembler les murs ! » vociféra Cobra.

« Dans ce cas vous serez séparés, de toute façon vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix ».

« Comment ça ? » répondirent les trois concernés qui ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir.

« J'en ai marre ! Deux chambres, trois lits. Donc deux dormiront ensemble et les deux autres auront un lit chacun. C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! » s'emporta le maître, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Au fait... » commença Richard. « Où est Midnight ? ».

...

Long silence ...

...

« Vous êtes c *** ou vous le faites exprès ? ».

« Pourquoi tu cries Jellal ? » demanda innocemment l'ancien avare, surpris par sa réaction.

« Mais Midnight ça fait un bail qu'il n'est plus là ! Vous étiez tous tellement occupé à vous chamailler comme des gamins que vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'il était parti à l'étage se coucher ! » a bout de souffle, Jellal essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration régulière.

...

Nouveau silence ... un ange passa ...

...

« Tu veux dire que là tout de suite maintenant il dort dans l'une des chambres ? ».

Jellal hocha la tête dans l'affirmatif, ce qui fit instantanément pâlir les trois autres mages.

« Mais dans laquelle ? » demanda Racer, encore un peu sous le choc.

« Le connaissant, il est surement dans celle avec le plus grand lit » répondit Cobra, avant de repartir encore une fois dans un débat avec ses deux compères.

« Cobra, vu que tu ne veux pas dormir avec Richard, ça ne te laisse pas beaucoup de choix » dit le chef.

« Alors mon ami, Midnight ou Racer ? » demanda le roux à l'adresse du borgne.

« Mais Racer parle dans son sommeil ! » lança le dragon slayer en boudant comme un enfant.

« C'est bon, nous allons prendre une chambre Richard et moi » grinça le blond, fort mécontent du commentaire de son ami.

A cette remarque, Cobra se pétrifia. Personne ne dérange le sommeil du mage noir, surtout si il tient à rester en un seul morceau. Racer et Richard quant à eux, tournèrent les talons, prêts à enfin aller dormir. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leurs comparses puis disparurent assez rapidement.

« Enfin, c'est réglé ! » Jellal en aurait presque pleuré de joie tellement il était soulagé mais se retint en voyant l'air dépité qu'affichait Cobra. Il lui proposa même de rester dormir en bas avec lui, mais le brun déclina son offre.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? » insista tout de même Jellal.

« Au pire si je ne reviens pas c'est soit parce que j'aurais réussi ou soit parce que je serais mort » répondit le charmeur de serpent d'un air absent.

De dire que Jellal était inquiet aurait été un euphémisme. Il leva la tête afin de regarder le dragon venimeux monter lentement les escaliers. « Bonne chance... » murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que l'autre homme l'entende.

ooOoo

En arrivant à l'étage, Cobra commença à réfléchir intensément. Et ce, tout en continuant de se rapprocher de ce qui pourrait potentiellement être son lieu de mort.

 _« Bon au moins comme ça je serais fixé »_ pensa-t-il en se postant juste devant la porte de la chambre. _« Peut-être pas sur les siens, mais surement les miens... »._ Il avala difficilement.

 _« Sur mes propres sentiments... à ton égard... »_.

Il respira un bon coup et tourna la poignée, pénétrant silencieusement dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ladite chambre était plutôt modeste, aménagée avec seulement quelques meubles dont bien évidemment un lit double. Lit déjà occupé par notre narcoleptique préféré. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Cobra ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'observer le lit, ou plus exactement la personne y séjournant.

« ... ».

Cobra se figea telle une statue, il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose. C'était impossible à moins que... Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _« Il... ré-réveillé... »_ bégaya-t-il intérieurement.

Et oui, il était tellement occupé à fixer ce fichu lit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre mage était réveillé. Le dragon venimeux déglutit tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

« M- Midnight… tu es réveillé ? » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« Quelle perspicacité… ».

 _« Ça commence déjà mal… »_. « Et ça fait longtemps ? ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Midnight sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question.

« Il n'y a que trois chambres alors… fin il a bien fallu se répartir ».

« … ».

« Bref, je peux dormir avec toi ? ».

Le mage noir le fixa sans répondre, ce qui amena aussitôt le dragon slayer à regretter de lui avoir posé cette question. Après un moment, Midnight détacha finalement son regard de l'autre homme.

« Tu es étrange toi » lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

 _« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »_. « Comment ça ? ».

« Je trouve que tu es bizarre, voilà tout ».

Cobra fut surpris, non scandalisé. Qu'on lui dise qu'il est bizarre ça passe déjà moyen, mais alors venant d'un type comme Midnight qui est l'incarnation même de la bizarrerie ! Il y a des limites tout de même ! Les mots fusèrent dans son esprit, à tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les laisser franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Non mais t'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! ».

« Je voulais dire par là que ton attitude a changé ».

« Quoi mon attitude ? J'ai pourtant rien fait de spécial ».

« Es-tu fâché… contre moi ? ».

« Mais n'importe quoi, d'où tu sors ça ? » demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

« Depuis un moment tu agis de manière étrange à mon égard. J'en ai déduit que tu était fâché contre moi pour une raison quelconque » lui répondit le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

« Je ne suis pas fâché, c'est même le contraire ! ».

« Le contraire ? » s'étonna le plus jeune.

« Oui enfin je veux dire non, je suis pas fâché ».

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tu te comportes de la sorte ? ».

« Je, et bien… heu… » le brun resta penaud, ne sachant quoi dire pour sa défense.

« Réponds à ma question bordel ! ».

Cobra sursauta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réaction de la part de son camarade d'habitude si calme et poli. Or son langage actuel fit clairement sonner l'alarme dans sa tête.

 _« Il jure c'est mauvais signe… il est énervé »_ pensa-t-il.

« J'attends… c'est quoi ton problème ? Vas y crache le morceau ! ».

« Mon problème… » Cobra sentit ses joues s'empourprer. « Mon problème c'est que je t'aime ! ». Il se figea, rouge de gêne, attendant la sentence pour avoir osé faire une telle déclaration.

« Ah… ».

Devant le manque de réaction de l'autre mage, Cobra releva les yeux (ou plutôt l'œil) vers lui et décida de ne pas y passer par quatre chemins. Autant en finir au plus vite.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! ».

« … ».

« Si tu as l'intention de me tuer, fais le rapidement d'accord ».

« Pourquoi devrais-je te tuer ? ».

« Bah je pensais que tu serais énervé ».

« Ah ?... Parce que tu était sérieux ? ».

« Oh j'y crois pas… » soupira Cobra, complétement exaspéré.

« C'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais mais bon, j'vais pas te tuer pour ça tout de même ».

 _« Au moins je suis encore vivant, mais ma fierté vient d'en prendre un sacré coup… »_ pensa Cobra.

« Et puis… je ne vais pas tuer un camarade ».

Hein ? Il n'a pas rêvé là, Midnight vient bien de dire "camarade" ? Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, le cerveau en surchauffe, Cobra était complétement abasourdi. _« Je nage en plein délire ! »._

« Aller viens dormir » dit Midnight, bien que cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à autre chose.

Cobra ne se fit pas prier et s'installa, dos à l'autre mage, afin que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il avait les joues légèrement plus colorées que d'habitude. Il se sentit plus léger, comme si le poids sur ses épaules venait de s'envoler d'un coup. Mais malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse et de déception, car oui Cobra était déçu. Oh il savait très bien les risques qu'il prenait en se déclarant, il s'y était préparé. Il avait imaginé à peu près toutes les réactions que Midnight aurait été susceptible d'avoir en apprenant les sentiments qu'il porte à son égard.

L'incompréhension, la surprise, la colère et même le dégout. Mais rien, des réactions il n'en avait eu aucune ! Rien ci ce n'est l'impassibilité la plus totale. Et pour le dragon venimeux, cette absence de réaction fait plus peur que le rejet ou même la mort. Ou alors peut-être… peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas compris. Après tout, tout le monde sait que Midnight frôle le zéro absolu niveau relations sociales et sentiments humains…

Cobra réfléchit au pourquoi du comment, tout cela le travaillait. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures de réflexions intensives qu'il finit par s'endormir, trop fatigué pour cogiter davantage.

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, tous se préparèrent à reprendre la route. Jellal annonça au groupe qu'ils partiraient d'ici peu et leur demanda donc de se dépêcher. La plupart étaient déjà dans le hall du bâtiment bien que certains étaient encore enveloppés par la brume du sommeil.

ooOoo

A l'étage, les deux mages se préparaient également au départ. Ils s'apprêtèrent à descendre rejoindre les autres lorsque Cobra décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis la veille.

« Ecoute, pour ce que je t'ai dit hier… ».

« Cobra- » commença Midnight avant d'être interrompu.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux surtout pas que ça gâche notre quotidien, c'est tout ».

Dépassant le plus jeune, Cobra se dirigea rapidement vers la porte espérant ainsi mettre fin à cette conversation qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'il sentit une main retenir la manche de sa veste. Se retournant lentement, il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se figea net en sentant quelque chose de doux. Son cerveau se mit à beuguer un instant avant de réaliser que des lèvres venaient de rencontrer les siennes. L'action fut brève mais agréable.

Sous le choc, Cobra dit alors la seule chose intelligente qu'il trouva : « Gné ? ».

Midnight passa à son tour devant l'autre mage et entreprit lui aussi de sortir de la chambre.

« Pourquoi ? » dit enfin Cobra. « Je croyais qu'on était "camarades'' ».

« C'est le cas ».

« Alors pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que, je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'appréciais pas ».

« Aimer et apprécier c'est différent, ne joue pas avec ça ! » grinça Cobra, assez remonté.

« Je mentirais en disant que tu m'es insensible » répondit honnêtement le mage noir.

« Oh… alors je suppose qu'on pourrait avoir un truc… tout les deux » dit le brun, déjà sur un nuage.

ooOoo

En attendant les retardataires, Jellal vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Lorsque les derniers arrivèrent dans le hall et donc, que la guilde fut au complet, le maître sonna le départ. Le groupe quitta le bâtiment et se remit en route calmement, chose assez rare pour eux.

 _« Bizarre... »_ pensa Jellal. _« C'est calme, même Cobra est silencieux... D'ailleurs il avait l'air bien joyeux en arrivant dans le hall tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment suspect... »_ .

...

Bien loin des interrogations du maître, fermant la marche derrière le groupe, deux personnes en retrait marchaient silencieusement. Le sourire aux lèvres, Cobra était aux anges. Se disant que finalement, il avait bien fait de se déclarer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, pouvoir enfin obtenir ce qu'il désire depuis tant d'années...

Et tout ça grâce à un stupide lit ...

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
